Fatality
by ChaoticallyInsane
Summary: She wasn't even supposed to be alive, at least that's what everyone told her. She was one of Hell's spawns. One that wasn't meant to be set free. Ciel Phantomhive couldn't care less if this girl was one of the most hated demons in history. All he needed was information to find The Bone Breaker serial killer. Does this girl know more than she lets on? Ciel x Oc one sided Alois x Oc
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: Me no own Kuroshitsuji. It does not belong to me and it never will. *insert anime tears***

* * *

** Prologue **

* * *

No that wasn't it, that wasn't right at all.

No matter how many times she tried it just wasn't enough. She was weak compared to him. She wasn't as tall as him, wasn't as fast as him, wasn't as strong as him. He had been the one her parents preferred, even though her father truly hated them both. She was the runt of the litter. The one who would parish first; it was always like that.

She was useless unlike he was...

It became even worse once her mother went insane. It was like a plague; infecting everyone who made contact with her. She lost the only one that actually cared for her. It made her lose something she thought she would have forever.

Hope...

The moment her father told the orphanage he didn't want them anymore was the final straw. He hated them. He hated what they were. Her father made it seem like it was their fault their mother went crazy. It wasn't, however, it was both of their parent's faults.

For giving birth to demons...

She was shunned by everyone. Even the supernatural beings didn't like her. The whereabouts of her father was hidden from her, her mother was taken away to a mental hospital, and even worse was the fact that no one wanted to adopt them.

She was Genesis Isabella Ronse, that was the new name her brother had adopted for her. She had been using it for so long she almost forgot what her real name was. What was it!? It started with an ... 'M'? It was M ... I ... Oh yeah...

Her name was Genesis Black Michaelis...


	2. A New Beginning

**Insane: Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter of Fatality. It means the world to me! Now before we start this chapter can I have someone say the disclaimer? *stares at Ciel***

**Ciel: *glares at me and points to Sebastian***

**Sebastian: ChaoticallyInsane does not own Kuroshitsuji not matter how many times she complains and whines about it. She has never owned it and she never will. Even if she gets on her knees and begs for the rights she will never get them-**

**Insane: OKAY! Thanks Bassy, I'm pretty sure they get it now...**

* * *

Fatality

Chapter 1

A New Beginning

* * *

No more regrets, no more tears, no more broken hearts, no more fears, I'm starting over even if that means from here

- Akila Sultana

* * *

Silent. It was pretty much everything but that. The loud voices of screaming children could be heard over the deafening gun shots. The main concern at the moment was how it could have come to this? The deaths of many kids, workers, and anyone who just so happened to be in the building during the time. It had been so fast that I couldn't comprehend what just happened.

Three men, all covered head to toe in black clothing and masks, had tried to rob the orphanage. It wasn't a bad idea considering it was an orphanage for kids who had a good fortune or were from noble families. At the time there had been no money when they took over the building. The children screamed and screamed, wishing someone would help. Of course, no one came to their rescue. 'Marie's Orphanage for Noble Children' faced one of the most horrible things imagined. Every single person inside was massacred.

My brother, Anthony, was strong enough to actually stop the attack. However he was too busy with his own entertainment. He was helping them murder the helpless kids.

I, however, just watched with wide eyes. I couldn't do anything to help. I wasn't as strong as my brother was. The sounds of pain and fear rang throughout my mind during the massacre. The most painful part was watching my brother slowly dip into madness. He was gone; killed off by demon instinct.

"What about the brunette in the corner? Kill her too?" One of them shouted, motioning their head towards me. A creepy smirk spread across Anthony's face.

"I want to do it!" He laughed, stepping towards me.

"What the hell is wrong with this kid?"

"I don't know but he's freaking me out?"

"Is he really gonna kill his own twin sister?"

That had been the question I was asking myself.

I shook my head sadly when I seen his deep violet eyes glow red. This wasn't Anthony. His goal in life was to get away from his last name; he never wanted to be a raven demon. But here he was, looking exactly like my uncle...

I stood up and walked towards the exit. Surprisingly no one made a move to stop me. Straggling out of the door on my bare feet, I turned my head to look over my shoulder. "Don't do anything stupid."

Those were the last words I ever said to my older brother.

"So if I give you a job and you'll work for little pay?" The man asked, looking into my eyes skeptically. I nodded and smiled. "How old are you kid? There's a law against child labor."

"I'm thirteen sir." I answered, trying to sound as pleasant as possible. Truth be told, I wanted to just steal this guys food and be on my way back to my regular ally. This guy was way to creepy for that though. "If anyone asks I'll say that I'm sixteen."

He watched me with narrowed eyes. His eyes were covered by his silver hair. My guess was that he was checking to see if I would actually work or not. A disturbing smiled sketched across his face when he was finished. "Of course, girl! What is your name?"

"Genesis...you're not a child molester are you?" I warily asked. He let out a shocking laugh and fell on the floor. My right eye twitched at his idiocy. Was what I said really that funny? I was trying to be serious.

"N-n...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A-am I a child molester... HAHAHAHA! Ah... I'm not..." He laughed, rolling on the floor. Tears began spilling out of his eyes as he accidentally knocked over one of his bottles. The glass splattered around the floor but he was still giggling. "I am the Undertaker. Do me a favor and sweep up this mess would you."

I nodded and walked across the store to get a broom and dust pan. The shop was rather weird if you asked me but it had a certain home feeling to it. Which isn't normal because it was filled with coffins and organs. Not to mention the big jar of blood by the cash register.

"Genesis, have you heard of the Bone Breaker serial killer. Seems he's killing everyone who crosses his path. Maybe you know him. You guys are both demons..." He asked, smiling at me. I grew stiff and stared at where I guessed his eyes were.

"No I'm not I don't know what you're talking about." I said, sweeping up the broken glass.

"There's no need to hide it from me. I can smell it on you!" He replied, disappearing into the room where he makes coffins. I rolled my eyes and continued to clean up. It was going to be interesting working here from now on. "I give it about two days before they're over here asking questions!"

"Who are you talking about Undertaker?" I asked, rasing one of my black eyebrows. He just began laughing again as a response.

I swept the glass into the dust pan and blew a lock of hair out of my eyes. This was way easier than I expected. My deep purple eyes searched the room for a trash can. None came into sight, not even a hint as to where one was. _Great what now?_

I frantically looked around for one; my pride was too big to ask for help. I looked high and low for that stupid trash can. It made me wonder if I was going crazy. There had to be one here but where the hell would it be? I walked outside the shop and looked down the allies. I was getting frustrated now, glaring and growling at inanimate objects. This was going to take a toll on my ego for the next two days.

"Do you need help?" Someone asked, their voice sounding rather smooth. My eye twitched as my body turned. A tall man in a black suit stood in front of me. His jet black hair was slicked back and his gold eyes looked annoyed.

"No, thanks for asking." I growled, still looking around the street. It must have been funny to see a teenage girl walking around with a dust pan full of broken glass. Why else would this guy come up to me for no reason. "I'll catch you later buddy..."

"You look stupid. Are you sure you don't need help ma'am?" He asked with a neutral expression on his face. I glared into his gold eyes as if I wanted to rip his head off. "My guess is that you are short-tempered and looking for a trash can. Am I correct?"

My eyes grew wide and a wave of anger shot through me. "Hey! I don't need anyone's-"

"CLAUDE! Let's GO he's useless!" A voice shouted. It had sounded like it came from around the corner. I would also state that it sounded more pissed than I was.

"Excuse me ma'am, my master is calling me." He blankly said as he bowed. Once he stood straight again he glared at me. "The trash can is in the ally across from this one, _raven_..."

"I said I didn't need your help you damn spider!" I snapped, stomping away from him. I walked in the directions he told me not daring to look back. He was not worth my attention anymore. "Always meddling in other people's business. You spiders are all the same..."

When I spotted the trash can my eyes sparkled. It had taken me about thirty-six minutes to find it and I had to get help. I was a bit ashamed of myself but at least my target was found. A cocky smirk spread across my face. "Damn you trash can! I'm smarter than you! Hahahaha!" With a loud _CLANK_, the glass was dumped inside the giant blue bin. I made my way back to the shop only to hear loud laughing. Did this guy ever do anything but smile and laugh? I mean... come on! He's the undertaker!

"Oh Jenny you missed it! An angry little blonde kid was in here demanding a coffin strong enough to hold a tall female demon! I thought he was kidding but he was so serious!" He laughed, rolling on the floor again. My eyebrow shot up when he said Jenny; I'm guessing that's my new nickname. "HAHAHAHAHA I hope he comes back!"

"I hope not. I don't have patience to deal with ten-year olds." I sighed, putting the dust pan away. He watched me the entire time with that silly smile still on his face. "What do you want me to do now, Undertaker?"

"Put this on! You look like a dirty boy in those clothes." He instructed as he held up a jet black dress. He had a look of pure amusement on his pale face. Plus or minus a hint of seriousness. "The bathroom is in the back, get dressed in there."

My face paled as I reached for the dress. I haven't worn one since my mom went crazy eight years ago. To be honest I wasn't sure if I even knew how to wear one. I clutched the black outfit in my hands as I made my way down the hall. Well, if the Undertaker wanted me to wear it I guess I had to.

The dress was knee length and didn't have a lot of frills like most of the dresses the girls wear around here. The sleeves went about 3/4 down my arms with a v-shaped collar. It was actually pretty nice once you got past the fact that it was a dress. I put on my black combat boots with them and walked out of the bathroom.

"It looks good. Too bad your hair looks like a dog died in there...twice..." He said as he scanned the outfit. I shrieked and jumped back a bit. Had he been standing there entire time? "Let me fix it for you. I don't want you to scare away my customers."

Was HE really going to do MY hair? Him?! The Undertaker, A.K.A. Mr. Youcan'tseemyfacebecauseIdon'trememberthelasttimeI brushedit?! I groaned and he began to laugh that disturbing laugh of his. I was going to be bald by the time he finishes. "You really think I'm going to scare away the customers and not the jar of hearts by the window?"

"Just let me go get my scissors and I'll start." He smiled, disappearing from my presence. A frown came to my face as I watched his retreating figure. He...was...going to...give me...a...haircut...

* * *

**I hoped you liked it and please review! Leave tips, critiria, or suggestions, it doesn't matter. It makes me really happy when you do (and also gives me inspiration to write more chapters *hint hint*). ****So I've been in a bit of a bind recently. I wrote two chapters, one containing Alois and another containing Ciel. Which boy would you like to see in the next chapter? Review to leave your opinion (I just started a poll)!**

**ChaoticallyInsane**


End file.
